


Nagito's Valentine's Day Dilemma (Komahina Oneshot)

by KiwiPomPom



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Confessions, Happy Ending, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiPomPom/pseuds/KiwiPomPom
Summary: It’s February, and you know what that means. It’s Valentine's Day! Nagito got a present for Hajime, but unfortunately, he doesn’t have the courage to hand it to him face-to-face. Instead, Nagito decides to indirectly give him the present, but nothing seems to go his way. However, Nagito’s luck has never failed to pull him through tough times in the past, and something very unexpected happens. (Nagito POV).
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Nagito's Valentine's Day Dilemma (Komahina Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with the idea for this Komahina one shot in February, and I can't believe it took me an entire month to finish it... either way, enjoy! It might be a little long for a one shot, but don't mind that.

_*ding dong dong ding*_

_Ahem, Hope’s Peak Academy’s School Trip Executive Committee has an announcement to make! Goooooooooood morning, everyone! Looks like today is gonna be another perfect, tropical day! Now then, let’s show some enthusiasm and make sure to give it our all today!_

_*zppt*_

“It’s morning already, huh.” I mumbled as I sat upright and rubbed my eyes. As I looked to my left I saw an untouched box of chocolates sitting on my nightstand. _That’s right.... today’s Valentine's Day!_ Everything becomes clearer once I recall the events from yesterday.

I had prepared a gift in advance for this special day—a box of chocolates—that I was planning to give to Hajime, hence the _To: Hajime, From: Nagito_ clearly written on the front of the box. I had even made sure to take off the cover before I went to sleep to keep it in best condition when I woke up. It’d be a shame if Hajime doesn’t like the chocolates. _If_ he even accepts them anyway.

Now that I’ve already gotten the gift, all that’s left to do is to give it to Hajime. With that one mission in mind, I left my cottage with a spring in my step as I walked towards the restaurant. But the closer I got to those dreaded lobby doors, the more nervous I became.

Will a hope-filled person like Hajime really accept a gift from absolute garbage like me? I mean, why would he? I’m just lowly scum that only serves to be a stepping stone for the world’s hope! Not to mention that a box of chocolates might just be one of, if not _the_ most predictable Valentine’s Day gift ever, but I can’t help that. I didn’t have any other ideas.

Starting to panic, I didn’t know what to do. I got the gift already, so there’s no turning back now, but what is this feeling? It’s like my anxiety is swallowing me whole and I have no way to get out. _This is no time to freak out!_ I mentally smacked myself.

Before I knew it, I was already inside the lobby and standing in front of the stairs leading inside the restaurant. 

I tried to move forward, to keep moving, but I couldn’t. My feet froze. _Move,_ I demanded them. _Walk!_ But no matter how much I pleaded, my legs stood still. _How pathetic,_ I thought. _Is this really how far your hope can go?_ No, it wasn’t, and I knew that. I could go further. I need to go further. I _will_ go further.

I took a deep breath, and went up the stairs, one step at a time. It doesn’t matter how slow or fast I was climbing, but the fact that I _was_ climbing instead of just standing there. Clutching the box to my chest, I slowly reached my trembling hand towards the doorknob, and opened the door.

No one even noticed I had walked in. Instead, their attention was directed towards Ibuki, who was standing on top of the table.

“Ahem! Excuse me, attention! Attention pleeeease!” She yelled. “I have a super duper important announcement to tell you all!”

“W-what is it?” Kazuichi asked, looking a little startled.

“Do you know what day it is? You do, right? Of course you guys do, how could you not?!” Ibuki rambled.

“Ah, you must be referring to Valentine’s Day!” Sonia said.

“Mhm, mhm! And guess what!”

“What?”

“I’m holding... the one, the only, Ultimate Valentine’s Day Party at Titty Typhoon tonight at seven!” Ibuki cheered.

“A party?!” Hajime shouted.

“I don’t see what the craze over Valentine’s Day is, but if there’s gonna be good food there then there’s no way I can miss it!” Akane exclaimed.

“You bet there will be! Or did you forget who I am?” Teruteru chortled confidently.

“I got the music, Teruteru’s got the food, who wants to help with the decorations?” Ibuki asked.

“I could help!” Mahiru volunteered.

“Thanks, Mahiru! I knew I could count on you!” Ibuki jumped off the table. “Remember, the party’s at seven tonight! You guys better be there! Well, I won’t let you _not_ be there anyway!” And with that, Ibuki sat down in her seat and began to eat breakfast.

“Oh, Nagito! I didn’t see you there!” She waved at me. Just then I noticed I had barely moved from right outside the door. I remembered what I had come here for. I hid the box of chocolates behind me, not wanting anyone to see them. Everyone’s in the dining hall right now, it’d be embarrassing to hand Hajime the chocolates while they were all watching…

“Hello? Earth to Nagito!” Before I realized it Ibuki was right in front of my face, waving her hand up and down.

“I knew he was crazy but he’s really out of it today!” Himiko jeered.

“Are you feeling alright, Nagito?” Hajime was staring at me from across the room. Not just him, but everyone was staring. My mind was moving a mile a minute and my chest suddenly felt very tight, like I couldn’t breathe. I decided the best course of action would be to get out of there as fast as possible.

“I-I’ll be r-right back!” I excused myself quickly, backing out of the restaurant. Once I made it back to the lobby, I exhaled a large breath I wasn’t aware I was holding. My chest wasn’t so tight anymore and it felt like I could finally breathe again.

I looked at the box of chocolates in my hand. _I can’t carry this with me inside, everyone will see it!_ After thinking of a solution for a while, eventually I came to the conclusion to hide the chocolates in the lobby and pick them up after breakfast. After I finished eating, _then_ I could find a time to give them to Hajime while he’s alone and no one is watching us. Satisfied with this plan, I hid the box of chocolates behind the chairs in the lobby, took a deep breath, and once again entered the restaurant.

“Oh look, he’s back. You should’ve just stayed gone, my food tasted so much better without your nasty presence!” Himiko scorned.

“Himiko! He may be a little crazy but you shouldn’t speak to others in that manner!” Sonia scolded her.

“Hey, what was all that about?” Hajime asked me. Like I could tell him what it was about.

“I just really needed to use the bathroom, haha!” I lied. He believed me, much to my relief. I sat down at the table. I would have preferred to sit next to Hajime, but the seats next to and across from him were taken, so I was stuck with sitting in between Mahiru and Teruteru. But, on the bright side, I don’t think my heart could take sitting next to Hajime anyway, or just for today at least, so it’s probably for the better.

While I was eating I couldn’t stop staring at Hajime. Whether it be the ahoge on top of his spiky brown hair, or even the way that he chews— it was all so captivating, but I have no idea why. The more I watch him the more I zone out and get lost in his eyes. It’s funny, but even after staring at his eyes for so long, I still can’t pinpoint exactly what color they are.

Suddenly, Hajime got out of his seat, breaking me out of my trance. It seems like he's done eating. I look down at my plate and see that I had barely even taken a bite out of my food. I tried to quickly finish it before Hajime left, but I can only chew so fast. I wanted to just dump the food into the garbage can and be on my merry way, but I couldn’t do that to an Ultimate like Teruteru. Not scum like me.

I could only watch as Hajime left the restaurant, and so did everyone else. Everyone else, except Chiaki. Her plate was empty, and so was her cup of milk, so why is she still sticking around?

After we both made eye contact, Chiaki put her dishes away and took a seat directly in front of me.

“What’s wrong?” She asked. “Something seems to be troubling you.”

“Are you worried about someone like me? That makes me so happy!” I exclaimed. “But don’t worry, it’s not anything of utmost importance.”

“Is it Hajime?”

I fell silent. “...How could you tell?”

“You were staring at him for a really long time, it was kinda obvious.” She answered. “So, are you going to tell me or not?”

“Okay…” I sighed. “I’ll tell you.” Chiaki’s eyes brightened before returning to its original state. “I was planning to give Hajime a present for Valentine’s Day.” I told her.

“But you’re too nervous?” She guessed. I nodded. Chiaki furrowed her eyebrows and put a finger to her chin. After about a minute or so, her face relaxed.

“I think I have an idea.” She said.

“What is it? I’m sure any idea you come with will be brilliant!” I beamed.

“But first, I need to know, have you tried handing it to him normally yet?”

“Ah, no.” I admitted.

“How do you know you can’t give it to him if you haven’t even _tried_ yet?”

I stayed silent.

“I had a few other ideas for you in mind, but I won’t share any of them with you until you try handing it to him first.” Chiaki declared. Knowing that it’d be useless to argue with her, I agreed.

“Alright, I’ll try.” I mumbled as I got up from my seat and headed for the door.

“Good luck! You got this!” Chiaki flashed me a warm smile.

“Thanks, I hope so.” I smiled back and left the restaurant.

Thankfully, there was no one in the lobby, so I could retrieve my gift without anyone looking or asking questions. _Now where is Hajime?_ I asked myself. I had no idea where he could be, but I figured I should try looking around first. I exited the lobby and looked around the first island.

But he wasn’t on the first island. So I looked on the second one. Then the third, then the fourth, and the fifth as well, but he was nowhere to be found. _Where could he possibly be? I’ve looked everywhere!_

After returning to the first island, I asked the others who were nearby where Hajime was, but no one could answer. _Well, I tried at least._ I went back to the restaurant to see if Chiaki was still there, and thankfully, she was. I really didn’t feel like looking for her if she wasn’t. There she sat, in the same seat, at the same table. She looked to be in a deep sleep.

“How did it go?” She asked. She woke up right as I walked in— which slightly creeped me out a little. It was as if she could sense my presence.

“I searched every island, but was unable to find Hajime…” I trailed off, dejected. “Well, it’s better than being rejected I guess!” I fake laughed to make myself feel better while slumping into the same seat I ate breakfast in, right across from Chiaki.

“Aw, that’s too bad.” Chiaki frowned. “But at least you tried, right?”

“I suppose. By the way, what were the ‘other ideas’ that you had in mind? I could really use some right now.” I asked her.

“Oh, those? Well, I was thinking…” Chiaki started. “Since you can’t give it to him directly, why not give it to him _indirectly_?”

“Hm, I see what you mean, but how would I do that?”

“Why not place the gift somewhere you know Hajime would definitely see it? Like the mailbox in front of his cottage, for example?”

“Chiaki, you’re a genius!” I exclaimed.

Ibuki peered through the side of the door. “Wait, you guys are still in here?” 

“Yeah. Do you need something?” Chiaki asked.

“We need more help with the decorations! Come help us pretty please?” Ibuki begged.

“Alright.” Chiaki got up from her seat. “I have to go, Nagito. I hope the plan works out!” She waved to me and left. I figured I should leave as well, and so I did.

I took Chiaki’s advice and went back to my cottage, where I could construct a letter and put it in Hajime’s mailbox, along with the box of chocolates of course. After brainstorming for a while, I finally finished writing a worthy letter.

_Dear Hajime,_

_I’m sure you know what day it is! I got you a box of chocolates as a gift, I really hope you like them. Please enjoy it to your heart's content, even if it’s from me, of all people._

_Happy Valentine’s Day!_

_Nagito Komaeda_

It was a little short, but it’ll do. I put the letter inside a pink envelope and licked the edges to seal it. I felt extremely nervous, but I shrugged it off. I had to, I couldn’t let my anxiety take over just yet.

While walking towards Hajime’s mailbox, I had to keep reassuring myself that everything would work out in the end. _You just need to put it in his mailbox, that’s all. It’ll be fine, everything is fine._ Even so, it didn’t make me feel even the slightest bit better. Instead, I had this queasy feeling in my stomach like something bad was going to happen. However, I repeated those empty words in my head over and over when before I knew it, I was already in front of Hajime’s mailbox.

 _How long had I been standing there?_ My knees felt weak and my palms were sweating, but I couldn’t just walk away. I’d already come this far, turning back now would make me even more of a failure than I already am. I took a deep breath and opened Hajime’s mailbox.

Just as I finally gained the courage I had been lacking all day, my horrendous luck just had to kick in.

A large body of water smashed into me and I was knocked to the ground. To make matters worse, the box of chocolates, my present for Hajime, burst open. Each and every piece of chocolate rolled away from me, dirtying themselves on the wooden deck connecting all the cottages. Little, tiny brown balls, rolling and rolling… until it sank into the depths of the lake below me, never to return.

My heart sank. Just like those chocolates. Only, instead of a little splash, it was like being crashed upon by a wave during a tsunami. My body felt heavy, as if I was being pulled below by a ball and chain wrapped around my ankle. I couldn’t bring myself to speak or shout— or to even use my voice for that matter.

I dragged myself back into reality. “Ugh…” I groaned, rubbing my head as I stood from the ground. A large orange bucket—most likely where the water came from—layed tipped over to the side by my feet, motionless. I looked to my left to see Mikan, bowing to me on her knees.

“Aah! I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry! P-please forgive me!” She cried. “I-I was going to b-bring that bucket to the music venue because I-Ibuki said she needed it…” I slowly stood up and held my hand out to her.

“Don’t worry Mikan, don’t feel obligated to apologize to trash like me!” I reassured her. 

“A-are you sure?”

Even though I was incredibly bothered by this whole incident, more than you could imagine, I couldn’t disrespect a symbol of hope like Mikan by showing her my discontent. I’d choose hiding my true feelings over showing them any day.

“One hundred percent!” I flashed Mikan a fake smile. She was a bit hesitant at first, but eventually she picked up her bucket and left.

“T-thank you for forgiving me!” She yelled as she ran away, leaving me standing there, alone, in front of Hajime’s empty mailbox. It’s very troublesome to do everything all over again, but I suppose I should get some more chocolates from the supermarket and write a new letter,

As I walked to the supermarket on the central island, I didn’t pass anyone on my way there. Probably for the best. I’m definitely not in the greatest mood to have a peaceful conversation with anyone right now.

After finally arriving at my destination, I searched for a new box of chocolates. _If my memory is right, I’m pretty sure I got them on the shelf closest to the right,_ I reminded myself.

Once I made it to the shelf I was greatly disappointed. All the chocolates were gone! Did everyone else buy some already? _How unlucky._

 _Well, what am I supposed to do now? All the chocolates are gone, how could I possibly_ — and then it hit me. Teruteru! The Ultimate Chef such as himself surely knows how to make chocolates from scratch! I could have him make me some! But I shook away the thought. Teruteru’s busy preparing the dishes for Ibuki’s Valentine’s Day Party, a piece of garbage such as myself doesn’t have any right to disturb him.

Now I was really out of ideas. Outside was starting to get a little dark. _That’s right, the party’s at 7:00… I’m not too eager to go…_

I was hoping that maybe, just maybe, Hajime would allow me to go with him, but that doesn’t seem very likely. Plus, after going on a goose chase today, I don’t feel like going at all anymore. I don’t want to go, not to mention that someone like me doesn’t even deserve to go. Afterall, I can’t even give someone a simple gift.

I dragged my feet back to my cottage with small, slow steps. Will nothing go my way today? Of all the days, why today? Why the day when I need it most?

I opened the door to my cottage, slumped down onto my bed, and stared at the ceiling with dejected eyes. No, worse than dejected. More like, hopeless. I just stared and stared, barely moving— barely even blinking for that matter. 

Time flew by, I don’t know by how much, I just know that time flew, and it flew by fast. My hopeless, gloomy face didn’t move a muscle during that time. Soon, it was pitch black outside, but I couldn’t care the least bit. All I wanted was to give Hajime a present. It’s really not that hard, so why am I struggling so much? Why is this so difficult?

The answer was plain to see. First not being able to find Hajime, then the chocolates getting knocked into the water, and now there being no more chocolates in stock— even a toddler could tell this is all because of my bad luck. So much for being the “Ultimate Lucky Student.”

Even so, I can’t lose hope now. Good luck will definitely arrive soon, just like it always has after something bad happens, I’m sure of it. With a lighter mood I pondered over what good fortune will come my way, and when it’ll arrive.

Fortunately, I didn’t have to wait very long to find out.

_*knock-knock-knock*_

_Is someone knocking my door? What could they want with me?_

They knocked on the door again, but with unusually spaced pauses, as if the knocker was hesitant to continue knocking. Well, it makes sense. They are knocking on _my_ cottage, afterall. Either way, I can’t keep them waiting forever, can I? I got off my bed and opened the door, to see an unbelievable sight.

A-am I dreaming? Yes, I have to be, there’s no way this is real. There’s no way _he’s_ here.

Standing in front of me, was a familiar spiky-haired brunette, wearing his usual white shirt and green tie, shifting side to side. Was he nervous? What is there to be nervous about? Just then, I noticed he was holding a heart-shaped box of chocolates, just like the one I used to have before they were knocked into the water by Mikan. Obviously Hajime would never give it to _me_ of all people, so who could they be for? I couldn’t help but feel a slight pain in my chest knowing that they’re for someone else, but what was to be expected—

“U-um, hey, Nagito? Did you hear me?” Hajime stuttered, pulling me out of my thoughts.

“Oh! Uh- what did you say?” I asked.

“So you didn’t hear me. D-do you… um…”

“Do I what?”

Hajime took a deep breath and shoved the chocolates to my chest. “Do you want to be my valentine for the party?” He yelled quickly, tightly sealing his eyes shut.

“Did… did Hajime just…” I mumbled to myself. _Did *Hajime* just ask *me* to be his VALENTINE?!_

I was speechless. I couldn’t say anything. I was just too mind boggled. I kept repeating to myself over and over again that this wasn’t reality, that this was all just a dream and I would wake up the next morning and everything would be the same as it always was.

“So, what’s your answer?” Hajime mumbled quietly while looking away, a light blush on his cheeks. Who cares if this is a dream, I could never say no.

“Sure, Hajime!” I jumped into his arms, too caught up in the moment to realise what I was doing.

“Gah!” Hajime shouted, and I immediately moved away.

“Ah, sorry Hajime! It’s just… what great luck this is!” I exclaimed.

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“I knew my luck would kick in sometime, I just didn’t expect it to be so soon! Hope is shining so brightly tonight, how wonderful—”

“Stop talking crazy and just hurry up and come with me to the music venue before I change my mind!” Hajime scolded, walking away.

“Wait, right now?”

He turned around to face me. “Yeah, right now. It’s a little past 7:00 already.”

“Really? Sorry, I haven’t been keeping track of time!” I apologized as I ran up to Hajime.

“Whatever, it doesn’t matter anymore. Come on, let’s go!” He smiled at me.

* * *

I stared at the night sky as we walked to Titty Typhoon in silence, watching the stars twinkle every now and then. They were shining brighter than usual tonight, but the moon shone even brighter. The insignificant stars are so small compared to the outstanding moon. Even so, they still need each other. The moon seems so dull when there are no stars accompanying it, and a night sky full of stars but with no moon feels empty. There’s a balance, in a sense.

My mind always tends to get fixated on little details like this whenever I doze off. I probably should be paying attention to more important things, but when you think about it, it’s really the little things that truly add that cherry on top to life. Without it, it’d feel empty, just like the moon.

I turned to face Hajime. “Hey, Hajime?” I asked. He looked at me curiously.

“Why did you ask _me_ to go with you, of all people?”

“H-huh, what do you mean?”

“There are plenty of others to choose from. You could’ve asked Chiaki, for example. I know you too are pretty close.”

“W-why are you bringing up Chiaki all of a sudden?!” Hajime’s face was turning redder and redder by the second.

“Are you avoiding the question? How come?” I probed. Hajime looked away without saying a word.

“Hajime? Hajime!” I yelled into his ear but he didn’t say anything. Not even a grumble of annoyance. Not a peep out of his mouth. _Why isn’t he responding?_ I thought to myself with a frown.

“Oh look, we’re here! Come on, Nagito!” Hajime quickly changed the subject and dragged me into the music venue. I decided not to pry any further for the time being. He seems like he doesn’t want to talk about it for some reason. I could get answers out of him later. Right now, I should just have fun at the party.

Inside the music venue was filled with decorations. Pink and red strings, balloons, and confetti lined the floor and ceiling, and a banner with “Happy Valentine’s Day!” hung on the stage from wall to wall.

“Hey! You guys are late!” Ibuki came out of nowhere and scolded us.

“Sorry Ibuki, but at least we’re here, right?” I said.

“I would have expected you to be performing or something like that, since you’re the Ultimate Musician and all.” Hajime chimed in.

“I really really wanted to, but no one would let me! They think my music is ‘not suitable for this type of occasion.’” Ibuki said while making a mocking face.

“Oh hey, you guys are finally here!” Chiaki walked over to us. “It looks pretty nice, huh? Mahiru and I set up the decorations. Mikan wanted to help too but she kept getting tangled in the strings, so we had to stop her.” As if on cue, we heard a loud crash in the corner.

Of course, it was Mikan, who was on the ground and somehow got tangled up in the balloons and spilled a lot of food on herself.

“Wha- how did you even get tied up like that?!” Hajime yelled.

“Why does the universe hate me!” Mikan wailed. Chiaki bent over her and helped her up with a sigh.

“You need to be more careful.” She warned.

“Well, now that _that’s_ taken care of,” Hajime said, turning to me. “Wanna get some food?”

“Sure!” I agreed. He suddenly grabbed my hand and brought me to the table, making me blush. _Aaaaaah, we’re holding hands!_ I squealed in my head, but I tried to forget about it.

One we were at the tables, my eyes darted over to the massive chocolate fountain placed in the center of the table. It looked so appetizing, I couldn’t help but drool at the sight of it. I quickly grabbed the nearest plate and put a bunch of strawberries on it.

“Eager to eat, huh?” Hajime chuckled seeing how fast I was grabbing those strawberries.

“I’ve never had chocolate strawberries before! I wonder what they taste like!” I smiled, thinking about how delicious it would taste.

“I’ve never had them either- hey, Nagito! You took all the strawberries!” I looked down to see piles upon piles of strawberries on my plate. I laughed nervously.

“Hand some over!” Hajime said while taking some off my plate. After deciding he took enough, he spoke again.

“Since we both never had chocolate strawberries before, why don’t we dip the strawberries in the chocolate and eat it at the same time?” He suggested.

“Alright, sounds like a good idea.” On the count of three, we dipped them in the chocolate and put the strawberries in our mouths. The smooth texture of the chocolate felt amazing on my tongue, and the sweet taste of the strawberry added a perfect touch. Hajime and I turned our heads towards each other simultaneously, before pigging out and speed-eating all the chocolate strawberries.

After finally running out, my stomach was stuffed. “Maybe we shouldn’t have eaten so much chocolate and tried all the other food instead…” I said, slumping into my seat.

“Yeah… you’re right…” Hajime mumbled with his hand on his stomach. He looked at me again, and this time burst out laughing.

“Huh? What’s so funny?” I asked.

“Y-you’re face! Hahaha!”

“What’s wrong with my face?”

Hajime calmed down, and grabbed a napkin.

“You have a bunch of chocolate all over your face, silly!” He bent over and started wiping my cheeks, still giggling a little. “O-oh…” I went red as he scooted closer to me. Our faces were almost touching. _Does Hajime really not notice how close he is to me?_ I can’t say I didn’t like it though.

He continued wiping my face with the napkin until he said “Alright, I think it’s all good now.” But Hajime didn’t move away. He looked up at me and stared into my eyes. It looked like he was zoning out. I was zoning out too while looking at him. I could see his subtly parted lips slowly inch closer and closer, until there was only what I would think to be a centimeter separating me from Hajime.

Instinctively I moved away and backed out of my chair. _No, I can’t. Not me. I don’t deserve it._ Hajime got up too and looked away, but for the split second where I could see his face before he turned around, he looked a little hurt. A pinch of guilt filled my chest, and I suddenly felt awful, but I forced myself to endure it. Trash like me could never kiss Hajime.

We both looked away from each other, silent. _Now things are awkward…_ I thought. I regretted moving away. Wait a minute, didn't Hajime moved towards me first? That means he gave me permission, right? But, why me? I’ve been asking that question a lot lately, and it’s honestly starting to get a little old, but I really just don’t have a clue.

“Oh, did they put different games all around the music venue?” Hajime changed the subject as he pointed around us. Like he said, there were many different games placed around the room, probably to Chiaki’s request. There were board games, card games, old fashioned games like pin the tail on the donkey, darts, you name it.

“Wanna play some of them?” Hajime asked. “Sure,” I said. “But which one? There’s so many.”

“Why don’t we play Uno with Chiaki and Mikan over there?” He suggested.

“Sounds good.”

We walked over to Chiaki and Mikan, who gladly let us join them.

* * *

After playing a few rounds, all of which Chiaki won, she came up with an idea. “Hey, let’s add some rules to the game to make things funner.” Chiaki suggested.

“Like what?” Hajime asked.

“Why not instead of being plus four’d or two’d and just taking it, we can add onto that with our own plus four or two?”

“Great plan Chiaki, that’ll make things much more fun!” I exclaimed.

“How about you, Mikan?” Chiaki turned to face Mikan.

“I-I’m fine with anything you suggest.” She said. We began playing another round but with Chiaki’s new rule this time, and things were starting to get more heated up.

Chiaki put down a plus four, Mikan placed one after that.

“Ah, I’m sorry Nagito! Please don’t hate me, I’m just playing the game!” She cried.

“It’s alright, I have enough plus fours to go around!” I smiled, placing 5 of them down in a row. It’s true I did have enough to go around, I’m the Ultimate Lucky Student! My hand was legendary. Unfortunately, Hajime wasn’t so lucky, since his turn was right after mine.

“What the hell?! How do you have FIVE plus fours?!” Hajime yelled.

“What can I say, I’m the Ultimate Lucky Student!”

Hajime breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank god I have one too! Doesn’t seem like good news for _you_ though, Chiaki!” He said, placing another plus four down. Maybe he is a little lucky too. 

“Are there supposed to be this many plus fours in Uno? I don’t remember there being this much!” Chiaki said as she put yet _another_ plus four. Ibuki overheard our conversation and answered Chiaki’s question.

“I took the plus fours from all the other sets and put them all into this one to make a super set! Great idea, right?” She giggled.

“No wonder we keep going in circles. What is it now, plus 36? Whoever this lands on must be really unlucky!” I said. We kept going and going, the plus fours being passed round and round, until finally, a special someone didn’t have any more plus fours.

“What’s wrong Hajime? You can keep going right?” I asked. Hajime’s jaw dropped to the floor.

“I-I don’t have anymore…” He murmured. We all burst out into laughter while Hajime rested his head on his hands. Even he was smiling a little too, even though he looked as if he was dying inside.

“Wait, wait, wait-” Chiaki said between laughs. “Are you saying that you have to draw 100 cards?!” I cracked up even more.

“Wow, you’re really unlucky, Hajime!” I said.

“Do we even have enough cards for that?” Mikan giggled.

“I’ll probably need extra cards from the other packs…” Hajime sulked. With a sigh, he got up, took at least five other boxes of uno cards, opened them, and started counting all the way to 100 while taking out the cards one by one.

The rest of the night was filled with smiles and laughter, and it was one of the best nights I ever had. Well, I didn’t have many good nights in the past, so I guess it wasn’t really that hard to beat them. We continued playing different games until Sonia decided to change the background music to something more… _romantic_ , I should say.

A slow song started playing, and one by one everyone started dancing. First with Fuyuhiko and Peko, and then Akane and Nekomaru, but Akane quickly stopped because it was “too slow-paced for her.” Even Mahiru and Hiyoko joined in. I could see Sonia and Gundham dancing, and Kazuichi staring at them while crying and mumbling something in the corner.

I looked at Hajime. _Should I ask to dance with him? What if he says no? Well, it’s not like he’d say yes in the first place but-_

“Hey Nagito… would like to… um, dance with me?” Hajime blushed, looking away from me. My eyes lit up. “Yeah!” I agreed, a little too ecstatic. He smiled as he held his hand out in front of me, which I gladly took, and led me towards the dance floor.

“Um…” Hajime nervously moved his hands around, confused on what to do. He looked at Sonia, and copied her movements. He hesitantly put his right hand on my waist, causing me to blush like crazy, and his left hand on my shoulder. I followed his example with shaking hands. Slowly, we started shifting slightly from side to side, until soon enough, we were ballroom dancing. I’m not sure what kind. My guess is that it didn’t fall into any specific category, considering how inexperienced we were.

My heart was pounding so loudly in my ears, I’m surprised I hadn’t died from a heart attack yet. My breathing was unstable, and my legs were shaking. I couldn’t meet Hajime’s eyes. Instead, I kept my head low and stared at the ground, concentrating on Hajime’s feet and the way it moved up, then to the side, then down, back to the side again, rinse and repeat. How come he’s so good at this? It’s almost like he practiced beforehand or something…

“Nagito… earlier you said you wanted to know why I asked you to come to the party with me, didn’t you? Well, I think it’s time I finally gave you the answer to that question.” My ears perked up at Hajime's voice and faced him again, who was looking to the side with a red face. Hajime sighed. A big sigh. One that ended with very shaky breath. _Is he nervous? Why would he be?_

A moment of silence. We stopped dancing. Then, as if to strengthen his resolve, he tightened his grip on me and uttered words I never thought I’d ever hear come out of his mouth— or anyone’s mouth, for that matter.

“You see, the thing is…” He stopped. I stared at Hajime expectantly, waiting for an answer. He continued. “I, uh, I like you. I-in a _romantic_ way…” He mumbled, but in my head, he was screaming at me. Those words repeated in my mind over and over in such volume you could hear it echo across the ocean. The vastness of the world’s largest deserts and the height of the world's tallest mountains could not prevent these words from reaching my ears, even if I was on the other side of the planet. That's what it felt like.

“...What?” I whispered, still unable to process what exactly just happened.

Hajime looked really nervous all of a sudden, like that resolve he had earlier just instantly shattered before my very eyes. “It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” He looked away with a sad, pathetic look on his face.

“It’s not nothing!” I shouted. Finally, I understood what he was saying. _He likes me, he actually likes me!_ I stepped even closer to him, so that our chests were almost touching, looked him dead in the eyes, and smiled softly.

“Hajime, I feel the same way.” I smiled, almost tearing up a little.

He looked at me again with shocked face, and put a hand on my cheek.

"Come on... don't cry..." He said in a soft voice. Our faces were inching closer and closer, my heartbeat going faster with every second, until finally, my dreams came true. Hajime's soft lips were pressed against mine, before he pulled away. Though it didn’t last long, I didn't mind. it was short and sweet.

After parting lips, I stared into Hajime’s eyes, and rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and we both just stood there, in each other’s embrace, rocking slowly side to side. A slight blush found its way towards Hajime’s cheeks, and judging by how hot my face feels right now, I can only imagine how much redder my face is.

“Oh my god oh my god oh my god it’s happening!” Ibuki squealed. It was then that I noticed the music had already stopped, and I turned into a tomato.

Everyone in the music venue was staring at us. It seems Hajime just noticed as well, because as soon as he looked up, he pulled away from me and turned around, embarrassed.

“Tch, took you guys long enough. I was getting tired of staring at you fools gawk at each other!” Fuyuhiko said.

“The long awaited romance we’ve all been craving has finally come at last!” Sonia beamed.

I smiled and hugged my now boyfriend's shoulder. “No need to be embarrassed, Hajime!” I teased him. “We _are_ together now aren’t we?”

“Oh, shut up!” Hajime grinned and kissed my forehead.

“Get a room, you two!” Mahiru shouted.

“Yeah, and can you stop bragging about your _amazing_ love life! I don't wanna hear it!” Kazuichi yelled bitterly, still sulking in the corner. Poor Kazuichi, I feel bad for him.

“Sorry, sorry!” I apologized. At that moment, Monokuma appeared to rain on our parade.

“Ugh, all this mushy, lovey-dovey crap makes me wanna puke!” He complained. “But now that you guys are growing up and all that junk, I think I might need to add a few rules to the killing school trip regulations!”

“There he goes again, always coming uninvited.” Mahiru sighed.

“Hey, what regulations are you adding?” Hajime asked.

“Oh nothing, just about some adult topics you children may not be ready for yet!”

Hajime face-palmed. "No rules are necessary!" He protested with a blushing face.

"Not yet, but they will be needed soon! I know what you teenagers have been up to nowadays! Oh, how the generations have changed."

“No, you can’t! It’s indecent!” Monomi yelled, popping out of nowhere.

“My, my, Monomi! My innocent, annoying little sister isn’t supposed to know about that stuff at such a young age! Oh well, no one cares about you anyway so I suppose it doesn’t matter.” Monokuma said, changing moods instantly.

“Let’s just leave them, their banters always give me headaches…” Hajime grumbled.

I rested my arm on top of Hajime's and tried to give him my best seductive look, which I just know looked absolutely terrible looking back on it.

“So, Hajime, would you like to come to my cottage after the party’s over?” I asked.

“Wait, what?!” Hajime shouted with a flabbergasted look on his face.

“Hey, what did I just say?!” Monokuma yelled.

“It was a joke, it was a joke! Calm down, I wasn’t serious!” I said. Hajime let out a deep breath.

“Or maybe I was.” He looked at me again with wide eyes.

“I just was joking, Hajime! Of course I didn’t actually mean that!” I laughed.

“Geez, Nagito! Way to almost give me a heart attack!”

“Sorry, haha! But I got you, didn't I?"

"You sure did."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay, I know. How come everyone's still alive if islands 1-5 are available? I have the answer to your question. Just ignore that plot hole for me, ok? Thanks.
> 
> Also, please don't mind my writing. I'm still pretty new to all of this, so I wouldn't be surprised if you found it to be absolute garbage (god I sound like Nagito)
> 
> Nonetheless, at the end of the day, all that matters is that you enjoyed this little story of mine. If you did, I'd incredibly appreciate it if you gave kudos or left some type of feedback, it really helps a lot! Even small gestures can go a long way!
> 
> Have an awesome day! (or night if you stay up all night all the time like me lmao, I know how you feel)


End file.
